warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Quiz 3.0!
Welkom bij quiz nr. 3, die (logisch) zal gaan over mijn derde reeks! De personages worden bij hun krijgersnamen genoemd, ook al zijn ze misschien, op het moment dat ik dit schrijf, nog leerlingen. Pootje van Morgenpoot! Andere delen Hier een link naar de eerste (over mijn reeks Morgengloed): Morgenpoots fanfictions/Quiz! En hier eentje naar nummero twee (over mijn trilogie Schemering): Morgenpoots fanfictions/Quiz 2.0! Bij de eerste was mijn uitkomst Morgenster (wauw wat verrassend) en bij de tweede Vlekoog. |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Je broer/zus wordt krijger, en jij niet. Hoe ga je ermee om? A. Ik zou ontzettend boos worden! Wat een rotstreek!!! B. Ik moet wel iets stoms gedaan hebben en mijn nestgenoot niet. Dus ik verdien het niet, en dat zal ik als een ware krijger onder ogen zien. C. Ik zou het erg jammer vinden, aangezien we dan niet meer in hetzelfde hol slapen! Ik ga hij/zij echt missen, want mijn familie betekend veel voor me. D. Ik wil weten wat ik fout heb gedaan, en ga nog beter trainen. Zo'n ramp is het nou ook weer niet :) E. Ik zou het heel jammer vinden. Ik heb nooit ergens moeite mee gehad, dus waarom word ik geen krijger?! |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Je mentor sterft, en de leider neemt je aan als leerling. Wat gaat er door je heen? A. Oh, wat cool! Ik schep tegen iedereen op, ik moet wel uitzonderlijk goed zijn :P B. Hm, ik heb een dubbel gevoel. Natuurlijk ben ik verrast en trots, maar ik zal mijn vorige mentor nooit vergeten. C. Wat boeit het me? Oké, als de leider aardig is gaat het wel. Maar mijn vorige mentor zal ik zó gaan missen ;( D. Zolang mijn leider maar niet streng is, en we af en toe een onschuldig stoeipartijtje doen... E. Ik ben benieuwd naar de manier waarop mijn leider trainingen geeft. |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Stel, je bent de hoofdpersoon in een GEHEIME profetie. De SterrenClan heeft je bevolen om te zwijgen. Wat doe je? A. Oh wauw! Ik mag het vast wel tegen één iemand zeggen... of twee... of drie... of vier... of misschien wel vijf... B. Ik ben erg verrast en wil weten wat die profetie inhoudt. C. Geweldig! Ik zal moeite hebben om het geheim te houden, maar 't lijkt me fantastisch! D. Hm... ik weet niet hoe serieus ik dit moet nemen. Een gewone kat zoals ik? Nee, de SterrenClan heeft het mis. E. Ik zou natuurlijk direct doen wat me gevraagd wordt. Mijn mond houden, en proberen om de Clan te redden. Let's go! |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Er valt een kat van een andere Clan in een wilde rivier. Hij heeft je Clan nooit iets misdaan. Wat doe je? A. Ik ga m'n leven niet wagen om hém te redden! Ik ben geen muizenbrein, pfff! B. Ik probeer hem zeker te redden, maar wel vanaf de kant. Ik duw een tak naar hem toe, nu maar hopen dat hij het houdt. C. Ik spring in het water zonder na te denken. Ja, wat een risico, maar zó wild is die rivier toch niet? (oh wacht, toch wel, help!) D. Laten we maar hopen dat die kat het redt. Ik kan niet zwemmen, dusja, ik kan hem niet helpen O_O E. Ik kijk eerst nauwkeurig waar de kat is, zoek een geschikte plek en zwem voor mijn leven, om dat van een ander te redden! |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Stel, je doet een ontzettend simpele vechtbeweging fout en je mentor is boos. Wat doe je? A. Ik scheld op mijn mentor. IK STA ONDER DRUK, OKÉ?! B. Ik zoek een excuus. "Eh, ik ben afgeleid door die vlinder daar! Zo mooi, hij was pimpelpaars!" C. Oeps! Nou ja, eh, ik word rood en doe het wel nog een keer. D. Ach, geen kat is volmaakt, toch. Gewoon nog een keer proberen, haha! ;D E. Nee, een SIMPELE vechtbeweging? Die gaan bij mij nóóit fout. Maar als dat zou gebeuren, zou ik ontzettend gefrustreerd raken. Uitkomst: Meeste A? 'Dan ben jij Steenvuur! Een nogal arrogante, opvliegende krijger. Maar hij is een goede vechter en jager! '''Meeste B? '''Dan ben jij Sparrenzang! Een loyale, aardige krijger. Hij is snel, behendig en een echte durfal. Soms ook een tikkeltje brutaal... '''Meeste C? '''Dan ben jij Schaapbont! Ja, ze is een lieve, zwart witte poes. Haar vrienden betekenen veel voor haar. '''Meeste D? '''Dan ben jij Sintelstorm! Een humoristische, grijs cyperse kater van de SchaduwClan. Hij denkt vaak positief. '''Meeste E? '''Dan ben jij Maanvonk! Hij is eigenlijk in alles de beste, en hij is erg aardig, maar kent één geheim: hij kan niet tegen verliezen! 'ZET JE UITKOMST A.U.B IN DE COMMENTS! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Quizzen